


Red and Blue Doesn't Always Mean Purple

by Halcyonranhuer



Series: Red and Blue doesn't always mean purple [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, reluctant partnership, they did get over it in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcyonranhuer/pseuds/Halcyonranhuer
Summary: Post season 2. After Shiro's disappearance, Lance was assigned the Red Lion who just simply refused to work for him. That is until when Lance finally opened a little on his insecurities, did he find something in common with the two of them.





	

After what seemed like eternity and he was quite sure that it had been more than three days, he was not as intolerable as a certain somebody thank you very much, Lance sighed loudly in exasperation and he collapsed on the pilot’s seat. He scratched his head and stared into space, feeling his vision glazing over from fatigue. Whatever the reason, Red was not moving at all. Scratch that, Lance glumly thought as he played with the new and foreign red bayard in his hands, it had never moved an inch since Keith left it for the Black Lion.

With the discouraging news about the Galra Empire rising up again of late and something on Prince Lotor taking command, a strong bond between Lion and Paladin would be needed more than ever. Lance had exhausted every possible idea for the Lion to open up to him, all in which resulted in a success rate of zero. Not to mention, Red refused to convey any form of message to him. It was as if, Lance rubbed his temple wearily, it was not even trying at all. He found himself raising his foot but quickly stamped it down, for fear he might lash out in frustration anytime and ended up kicking Red’s controls. He knew better than to vent his anger on the Lion, yet Blue was never such a difficult case.

He swallowed, feeling a thick lump welling in his throat. Sure, he could be a hothead at times but Lance vowed that he would still be more patient than a certain somebody. Allura had said it twice; Red was a very temperamental Lion. Lance knew that it would be difficult. However, the difficulty was quite an underestimation on his part. He chuckled humourlessly. Perhaps he should grateful that the Red Lion had at least put away his particle barrier for him. With it not moving though, Lance thought that it would not make any much of a difference at all.

He folded his legs and took a deep breath, feeling the trickling of perspiration on his skin. It had been hard for the last few days, weeks. He was not counting, just waiting for the days to pass for something better to come. Shiro’s disappearance meant pandemonium within the team. Not that everybody was screaming and panicking around, but it threw their emotions into complete turmoil. It had taken a huge toil on them; the aftereffects showed haunted eyes and haggard features. Despite Keith’s attempt to guide the team and bring them together, Lance knew that he was probably the most affected among all of them. After all, Keith and Shiro were so close, almost like family. No, Lance furrowed his eyebrows, they were family. He could recognise that kind of warmth anywhere, being more sensitive ever since he left earth.

Lance recalled the darker eyes, shadowed further by the purplish rings around them and the screaming agony of helplessness writhing within. He had been an unfortunate witness at the training grounds, Keith looked as if he was out to kill every training dummy. He understood. Lance understood perfectly. He understood the pain of potentially losing a family member (he would never admit that Shiro was entirely gone), it was during the period his _abuela_ was seriously ill and Lance remained in quite a wreck then. He felt his chest squeezing tightly before trying to shift his thoughts over.

Anyway he should have been more considerate, no?

No. Never. No blasting way in the whole of universe, Voltron and Galra, no. He will not be.

After all, he gritted his teeth. That quiznaking mullet was the very reason why he remained for days on end with the Red Lion. Lance had to give Blue up for Allura. The Lion was the most accommodating among the others and Paladins could easily adapt to her because of such traits. The princess said that she would sit by idly no longer and awaiting someone who would possibly not return while the Galra used this time to build themselves up. Honestly, Lance would have been more so unwilling if it had been anyone else. He understood the situation at hand. For Allura, Blue was anything but purrfect. Hence, Lance had been assigned ownership to Red.

Because of that, it had been days since he last had his facial routines or the basic beauty sleep. Lance lamented, his skin would be oily, his pores clogged with dirt, his hair greasy and sticking out everywhere because of his natural curls. Not to mention, those smooth brown locks would also have spilt ends-

_And he was dragging them down._

He paused, hands around his abdomen, feeling something heavy sinking into his stomach. His mouth felt strangely bitter as he scanned the surroundings for the umpteenth time in the Lion. He saw his reflection in the blank glass screen, his expression unreadable.

“Am I just a seventh wheel after all? Well if Shiro’s gone, then I guess I would the sixth… Everyone’s been moving forward, trying to find Shiro and all- find themselves, pick up the pieces I don’t know and-” He thought of Allura and Coran in the control room, searching for any form of calling. Pidge would be in her room, trying to fix up some machine or read some data that could find Shiro. Hunk most likely would be helping her, his engineering skills would come in handy and Keith took the Black Lion out every day. He balled his hands into fists and hit the controls hard. “-I am just stuck here hopelessly wishing that you would work with me. I am trying very hard here to catch up with them! Who likes being the sixth wheel anyway…? So give me a break, would ya?”

He paused and breathed again. Something had been welling inside recently and he did not know what.

“I’m sorry.” He muttered at last. “Must be the tiredness talking. I just feel so left out sometimes, always the last for something. Like Keith, he’s so cool swinging that sword around and I’ll just be there… Then Blue goes accepting Allura and now they work so well, could possibly be even better than me… I am just given you because Keith’s with the Black Lion. If Shiro comes back, I wonder if I have a place in this team anymore.” He felt his nose stinging for second and wetness behind his eyes, his vision was starting to get blurry. There was only silence. Lance would not expect a response anyway. He patted the area where he hit earlier and then placed his palm.

“I wonder if Keith said anything to you before he went to the Black Lion.” He remembered. He remembered Keith, so haunted by Shiro’s disappearance, holing in his room for days before coming out just to grab the Black Lion and pilot it. There was no reply from Red. The silence was starting to become endearing, Lance mused. He sat for a bit afterwards and when he thought to finally leave, he really needed a shower, the hatch was forced shut and Red’s controls immediately turned on.

“What? What?” Lance shrieked, having become very confused. There was a sudden electric pulse coursing through his head, conveying emotions of sharp anger and slight betrayal, so strong to the point it left his fingers trembling. He headed back to the pilot’s seat, dizzy from euphoria and the experience and slumped back down. “Well, I don’t know what Keith said to you.” Lance found himself unexpectedly grinning, his fingers hovering above the controls. “But at least I can see we share our mutual dislike for him, despite differing personal reasons. I guess with that simple and only thing common between us, we can work together?”

He felt another pulse, held for a bit and laughed. “No, I won’t drag you down, can’t afford to drag anyone down anyways.”

He was not going to be considerate towards Keith. Keith did not need little whispers of love and hugs. Well, just for now. Instead, what Keith needed was a good punch in the face as Red mentioned every time he became impatient or did something stupid. Lance really would not mind that. “Now that you’re up and running, we can find Shiro much more quickly, save the universe for real and go home for good.” Lance paused. “We can at least agree on the Shiro part, right?” He thought that Red snorted a little, but nevertheless was an agreement as well. He pushed the handles, felt Red going up and heading towards the bay.

“Also could you change my bayard into a gun? I mean Blue changed Allura’s to a staff and I don’t wield swords half as well… I mean I am a sharpshooter.” The Lion just roughly charged and took off into the empty space, causing Lance to jerk back hard against his seat. Still Lance smiled, perhaps he could be a little more than just a boy from Cuba.

Perhaps a little more than a sixth or seventh wheel.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by some art I saw on tumblr where in the case Lance got assigned to the Red Lion, they would bond over their mutual dislike for Keith. I thought it would be quite adorable. They don't really dislike Keith anyway.  
> Lance never really got over his insecurities in this fic (and we all need some langst), just to stick with his character, who seemed to be brushing off these issues every time with a laugh or victory he attained.


End file.
